Modern distribution facilities typically receive a large variety of products from many sources. Such products are warehoused for later outbound shipment, for example to customers or to retail facilities. Different products may arrive and be stored in containers (e.g. boxes) of varying types and sizes. Outbound shipments often include multiple product types, in containers of multiple sizes. For efficiency, such products are typically packed together in generally standard shipping units, for example, as pallets.
Traditionally, pallets with items of non-uniform size have been packed by human operators. Operators rely on experience to stack containers and other items in such a way that the finished pallets are stable and that the items will not be easily toppled, crushed or otherwise damaged. Unfortunately, palletizing items in this manner is costly and slow, and can result in injury. Moreover, manual palletizing is prone to human error, often resulting in product damage.
Accordingly, new methods and devices are desired for palletizing items of different sizes.